harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Oldman
Gary Oldman is the actor who plays Sirius Black in the film adaptations of Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, and Deathly Hallows: Part 2. He also voiced Sirius in [[Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)|the video-game adaption of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2]]. Acting career Oldman made his first significant impact upon Hollywood when he was cast as Sid Vicious, the bassist of the Sex Pistols, in Alex Cox's Sid and Nancy (1986). He gained critical acclaim for the role, as did his next significant role – playwright Joe Orton in Prick Up Your Ears (1987). In 1990, he appeared with Tim Roth and Richard Dreyfuss in the Tom Stoppard comedy Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead. He also played Lee Harvey Oswald, the suspected assassin of John F. Kennedy, in Oliver Stone's 1991 drama JFK. Oldman is best known portraying villains. Throughout the 1990s, he made appearances as villains in several blockbusters including Dracula (1992) with Anthony Hopkins; Leon (1994) with Jean Reno; Air Force One (1997) with Harrison Ford; The Fifth Element (1997) with Bruce Willis; and Lost in Space (1998) with William Hurt. Having become acquainted with Matt LeBlanc on the set of Lost in Space, Oldman agreed to appear in a 2001 episode of the sitcom "Friends". The memorable two-part episode "The One with Monica and Chandler's Wedding" featured a much talked-about spitting scene between Oldman and LeBlanc, after Oldman's character claimed that "real" actors spat on each other when they enunciated. For his role, Oldman earned an Emmy Award nomination. In 2003, he was cast as Sirius Black in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban; he reprised the role in the following two films. And in 2005, he co-starred in Christopher Nolan's "Batman" reboot Batman Begins as Gotham City's Detective-Sergeant James Gordon. He played Gordon twice more, in 2008's Oscar-winning The Dark Knight ''as a lieutenant turned commissioner and 2012's ''The Dark Knight Rises. In 2009, Oldman played the roles of Jacob Marley, Bob Cratchit, and Tiny Tim in A Christmas Carol, and in 2010, he played the role of Carnegie in The Book of Eli with Denzel Washington. In 2011, Oldman reprised the role of Sirius Black in .[http://www.mugglenet.com/dhreview.shtml Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 review on Mugglenet] He also played George Smiley in Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy ''(with John Hurt, Toby Jones, Ciarán Hinds, Simon McBurney, and Roger Lloyd-Pack), for which he earned the first Academy Award nomination of his career. Personal life *Oldman has been married five times, first to British actress Lesley Manville (who co-starred with Jim Broadbent, Shirley Henderson, and Timothy Spall in the film ''Topsy-Turvy) and most famously to Oscar-nominated actress Uma Thurman—who co-starred with Ralph Fiennes in The Avengers—from 1990 to 1992. In 2008 he married Alexandra Edenborough, however she filed for a divorce in 2015, blaming it on the 20 year age gap. Since 2017, he has been married to Gisele Schmidt, an art curator, after proposing to her in costume as Winston Churchill. *He has three sons from two other marriages: Alfie (b. 1988) from his marriage to Lesley Manville, and Gulliver (b. 1997) and Charlie (b. 1999) from his marriage to Donya Fiorentino. Behind the scenes *Gary gave Daniel Radcliffe a bass guitar as a gift when they first met. Filmography External links *Gary Oldman on Wikipedia Notes and references en:Gary Oldman es:Gary Oldman de:Gary Oldman ru:Гэри Олдман pl:Gary Oldman fr:Gary Oldman it:Gary Oldman no:Gary Oldman nl:Gary Oldman sv:Gary Oldman tr:Gary Oldman Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 actors Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire actors Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix actors Category:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban actors Oldman, Gary